Joseran Goodbrother
Joseran Goodbrother is the head of House Goodbrother of Hammerhorn and Lord of Hammerhorn. Appearance Joseran stands around six feet tall, with blonde hair that falls to his shoulders and brown eyes. The longest parts of his beard are gathered into two small braids banded with silver rings. Biography Joseran Goodbrother was the firstborn child born to Torgon Goodbrother and Alva Greyjoy in the year 344. From a young age, he showed in interest in learning how things worked, both in the shipyard of Great Wyk and at his House’s mining operations. By the time he was one and ten, he was accompanying his father on sea voyages and learning the reaver’s craft. His axe became his constant companion, both tool and weapon in his hand. His father taught him the navigator’s art, since the sea was vast and understanding trade routes would show him where to find the best prizes to take. He married Saga Sunderly late in the year 363, but had little time with his new bride before King Viserys called his banners to war. The Ironborn gladly accepted the invitation to raid Tyrosh and the Stepstones without limitation and set sail from the Iron Islands. Lord Arryk’s health had grown too frail for such an expedition, but he declared he should die at sea rather than in his bed. Practical command of the Goodbrother forces fell to Joseran’s father Torgon. Joseran was given command of his first longship, the Firebrand. Not long after reaching Tyrosh, Lord Arryk went to the Drowned God’s halls. The four years spent at war in Essos taught Joseran much about leading men in battle, and his father gave him command of more ships and men as he proved himself. Repairing ships damaged in battle or taken as prizes furthered his knowledge of engineering, as did the occasional opportunity to investigate captured siege engines. He took a fancy to a girl named Mia, and had a son named Quenton in the year 366. His crew thought he’d take the girl as his salt wife, but when the Ironborn returned home in 368, Quenton returned to Iron Islands and Mia remained behind. After returning to Hammerhorn, he and his wife Saga became reacquainted, and she was soon with child. Asha Goodbrother was born in the year 369, but the delivery had been difficult, and Saga passed away less than a week later. In the year 377, Lord Torgon died unexpectedly while on a reaving trip. A snapped cable on his ship struck him on the side of his head, and attempts to relieve the swelling on his brain only worsened his condition. Joseran became Lord of Hammerhorn, and named his brother Harwyn his heir. Timeline * 344 AC, 4th moon - Joseran Goodbrother born * 344 AC, 7th moon - Greydon Goodbrother dies, Arryk Goodbrother becomes Lord of Hammerhorn * 347 AC - Gwynesse Goodbrother born * 349 AC - Harwyn and Roryn Goodbrother born * 352 AC - Sylvi Goodbrother born * 363 AC - Joseran Goodbrother weds Saga Sunderly * 364 AC - House Goodbrother joins the Iron Fleet during the War of the Seven Bannermen to raid the Stepstones and Tyrosh. Joseran Goodbrother given command of the ship Firebrand * 365 AC - Arryk Gooodbrother dies at Hammerhorn, Torgon Goodbrother becomes Lord of Hammerhorn * 366 AC - Quenton Pyke born to Joseran's mistress. * 368 AC - Joseran Goodbrother returns home with the Ironborn fleet, brings Quenton Pyke back to Hammerhorn * 369 AC - Asha Goodbrother born, Saga Sunderly dies from complications of childbirth * 377 AC - Torgon Goodbrother dies, Joseran becomes Lord of Hammerhorn Family: Spouse and Children * Saga Sunderly (345-369), Wife ** Asha Goodbrother (369- ), Daughter * "Mia" (Dates Unknown), Paramour ** Quenton Pyke (366- ), Son Siblings * Gwynesse Goodbrother (b. 347), Sister * Harwyn Goodbrother (b. 349), Heir to Hammerhorn, Brother * Roryn Goodbrother (b. 349), Brother * Sylvi Goodbrother (b. 352), Sister Other Relatives * Greydon Goodbrother (282-344)(Lord of Hammerhorn 317-344), Great-Grandfather * Dagny Goodbrother, nee Drumm (285-370), Great-Grandmother ** Arryk Goodbrother (302-365)(Lord of Hammerhorn 344-365), Grandfather **Brenna Goodbrother, nee Tawney (304-351), Grandmother *** Torgon Goodbrother (323-377)(Lord of Hammerhorn 365-377), Father *** Alva Goodbrother, nee Greyjoy (326- ), Dowager Lady of Hammerhorn, Mother *** Thyra Goodbrother (324- ), Aunt *** Ylva Goodbrother (326-371), Aunt *** Balon Gooodbrother (329- ), Uncle *** Katha Goodbrother, nee Blacktyde (332- ) Aunt ** Helya Harlaw, nee Goodbrother (305-359), Great Aunt Supporting Characters Svenrir, First Mate of the Wavebreaker * Gift: Berserker * Negative Trait: N/A Rognar, Drowned Priest * Gift: Zealot * Negative Trait: N/A Maester Erich, Maester of Hammerhorn * Gift: Administrator * Negative Trait: Old Age Alva Goodbrother, Dowager Lady of Hammerhorn * Gift: Acumen * Negative Trait: N/A Sargon Sharp, Master-at-Arms of Hammerhorn * Gift: Martially Adept * Negative Trait: N/A Category:Ironborn Category:House Goodbrother